Little White Lies
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Viktor's POV. An AU tale of a figure skater who finds himself bored with the world around him and finds the one thing he hadn't known he'd been looking for... love.


_Title:_ _ **Little White Lies**_

 _Author:_ Dark Nuriko

 _Category:_ Yuri! On Ice!

 _Genre:_ Romance/Humor

 _Pairings:_ Viktor/Yuuri

 _Warnings:_ Shounen Ai, Language, Naughty Thoughts.

 _Ratings:_ T to R, depending on the mood.

 _Disclaimer:_ Yuri! On Ice! And its wonderful characters do not belong to me. If they did, it would have been obviously Yaoi from the first episode. I make no profit off this fanfiction.

 _Author's Note:_ Yet another fic spawned by the amazing fans who love this show as much as I do. Told from Viktor's POV. An AU tale of a figure skater who finds himself bored with the world around him and finds the one thing he hadn't known he'd been looking for... love.

 ** _Little White Lies_**

 _Chapter One: Dirty Little Secret: Viktor POV:_

Yet another win in the junior finals. Another gold medal for a wall that already had far too many to count. For as long as I could remember, I'd always loved to skate. I think I was five when I first stepped onto the ice. I had been going non-stop ever since. Now, I was old enough to be entering the World Championships. It was unexpected, but it wasn't unwelcome. New challenges were awaiting me. I had three months before the first of the events would begin. In that time, I was going to take time to relax and just enjoy myself.

At first, my coach had hated that idea. I couldn't really blame him, since it was his paycheck on the line if I started to screw up. Yet I was good at what I did on the ice. Really, really good. So why should he panic over me taking a small break now out of the years I'd given with not even one in sight? Well, I suppose a part of it was because I was going to spend it far from home.

That's right... I wasn't going to stay in Russia for my three-month hiatus. Nope... that would be far too boring for someone who got to travel most of the year to various skating events. Instead, I was going to vacation in a place I had found myself wanting to explore more but hadn't really had time to.

I was going to Japan!

~One Week Later~

I'd come to the small, rather beautiful town of Hasetsu. It had everything I needed. Peace, quiet, a beach, a hot spring, and an ice rink. Of course, I wasn't certain what I was planning at first, but it would allow me to relax and have fun while still having a place to practice. Of course, the place I'd chosen to stay while I was here being Yu-topia Akatsuki, the only hot spring in the entire town that was still in top working order. It was a rather nice place, if not a little small. The couple who owned it seemed average but when they noticed I had ice skates, they couldn't help but brag about their son who gave skating lessons up at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Since I had plans to go up there later, I didn't think it was a bad idea. Luckily, it seemed most of the people here didn't know who I was. Since I wasn't expecting them to be big on figure skating, that was another part of my glorious plan to relax. If people didn't recognize me, I could be myself and just enjoy myself. I even knew how to hide my accent so that it wasn't half as bad as it would be normally. That way, I could just claim I looked like him as opposed to being the him they are talking about.

Once I was settled I pulled on some baggy, but not overly so, clothing and messed up my hair to keep it from its usual hairstyle. I then put my skates over my shoulder and headed on out, deciding that a small stop at the ice rink was called for and a few laps on the ice before I started my first couple days away from it. It wasn't hard to find and once I was there, I found that like the rest of the town, it was quiet and slow. Glancing toward the main rink, I could see a male, younger than me, with dark black hair and eyes I could tell were a bright, warm brown, even from where I was standing. In front of him where three girls who all looked alike, despite the color differences in their clothes. He was giving them lessons and they seemed to be enjoying it, even while they made teasing little cracks at their coach.

While the girls were adorable, it was the boy I kept finding my eyes drawn to. As he moved on the ice to teach the girls what to do, I found I couldn't look away. Each move was graceful and with purpose. There wasn't a movement wasted. He was utterly enchanting and I was finding myself swiftly wanting to be closer. To be taught as those girls were being taught. Finding a locker near me, I ended up placing my high end, expensive skates into it and moving toward the skate rental area. I knew I'd regret it later, as nothing would fit me better than those skates I'd come in with, but I didn't care.

"Can I get a pair of skates… and perhaps a lesson on how to skate?" I asked softly as I took in the young woman who was standing behind the counter, watching the same boy I had been watching. Were they a couple? Did the kids belong to the two of them? I suddenly found my foolish eagerness draining a little. If he was taken, then my plan to get to know him by pretending to be a student was pointless.

The girl's brown eyes lit up as she looked at me and a warm smile crossed his lips. "Katsuki Yuuri is the instructor, he's currently helping my daughters. But I'm sure he has time for a paying customer over them," she remarked, motioning toward the rack of skates behind her. "I'm Nishigori Yuko. My family owns the ice rink," she then continued.

"My name is Viktor," I told her, watching her eyes slowly widen at both the slightly accent I couldn't hide and the fact that despite best efforts, I couldn't hide my looks entirely. "And no, before you ask, I'm not the Russian Figure Skater. Though I've been told I look a lot like him. And the name is rather common in Russia."

She smiled and flushed, waving a hand. "Ah, I'm sorry. Guess you would hear it a lot if you look like him. Sorry about that."

I gave her a smile in return and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Though really, why would someone so famous come here and ask for rental skates and lessons?" I asked, letting my plan already set in motion. Her name was different from his. She had also said 'her kids' not 'their kids'. That meant I was still able to try to win the young skater to my way of thinking.

"Ah, yeah, I should have thought of that myself," Yuko answered, before turning fully from the cute scene on the ice and over to me. "What size skates? And if this is your first time, you want ones that are close to your actual size but about a half size up to account for the difference in the weight and additional stuff on the skate."

I looked down as if I was thinking, even as I smiled knowingly. Oh, at least she didn't just ask for someone's shoe size like an idiot. I had a bit more respect for her. I then told her what I'd need, giving the correct size that I'd be if I had just brought my skates all the way in instead of placing them in a locker. I was almost certain to be off balance and a bit wobbly on them at first and that's what I was counting on. Unfamiliar skates that weren't top of the line always left me feeling awkward. It was that very feeling I was hoping would help me out in this ruse I was swiftly coming up with.

Yuko skillfully grabbed the skates I needed and then lead me down to the ice, carrying them with her. "Now, since you're just learning, it's going to be the rough equivalent of five dollars for the skate rental and twenty-five an hour for the lesson. This is cheap, but only because Yuuri isn't a recognized coach and hasn't skated professionally."

Turning my gaze from her to the boy on the ice, who was moving rather beautifully around it despite teaching three young girls, I felt a bit sorry for the world of figure skating. After all, no one with that much talent while just moving on the ice should be hidden away from it. "That's fine. Thank you for the translation. American money is easy for me to understand but the Japanese Yen still manages to throw me off sometimes."

"That's fine. Because we have a working hot spring resort, we get tourists from all over. So the least I could do was try to make it easy on people when they're here. I figure American money seems the big thing, with Euros a close second. So, I try to learn the conversion rates as I can," Yuko remarked, stepping down off the last step and closing in on the wall around the rink.

"Smart business woman, I see," I commented, even as I found my gaze pulled toward the skater more and more.

"Thanks," Yuko remarked, a soft pink dusting her cheeks. She then turned toward the ice and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Axel, Lux, Loop, come on in. Your Uncle Yuuri has a paying customer!" she called out.

I blinked at the names, before smiling. Oh, it was obvious just how much this woman loved her ice skating, if those names were anything to go by. Yet it was those warm brown eyes that looked over in surprise at the mention of a paying customer that stole all the breath I had in me. Sure, they were hidden behind rather large frames, but they were still rather impressive, warm, and friendly.

"A customer?" the dark-haired man's voice questioned, sending a shiver down my spine. It was a bit deep and slightly husky from the coolness of the place and I suddenly found myself wanting to hear him talk more and more.

"He's a complete newbie. So, he'll need help getting his skates on and everything. You should come help!" Yuko called, even as she gave him a wink once he was close enough to her. I couldn't catch whatever it was that she told him, but I did catch a faint hint of pink scattering across his cheeks. I really wondered what could have been said and would have to remember to slyly ask what had made him blush later, once he was comfortable around me. Taking a seat on the bench, I began removing my shoes, getting ready to put the skates on. I could hear the guards being put in place on skates before the familiar clomp of someone walking over reached me. Looking up, I felt my heart beat race as I was now the closest I'd ever been to the male that had caught my interest from afar. Apparently, his mother did well to sing his praises, because in just looks alone he was beautiful. Add his voice and the gentle way he'd been with the children and I was certain he was a kind person inside and out.

"So, you've never skated before?" Yuuri asked, moving to kneel before me and help adjust the skates to help get them on easier.

"No," I answered, feeling a little bad for lying but knowing that I would get a lot more time with him this way.

"That's funny, because you were already working the skates as if you knew what you were doing," he murmured, to which I almost cursed myself for years of practice.

"They're like boots, right? You can't just leave them lightly laced to get them on," I answered, hoping to cover my slip up with simple knowledge. He seemed to think them over before nodding.

"Yes, in that respect you'd be right. But untying them more than boots is the better option with skates before pulling them on," he added, before he raised one up and placed my foot into it. Once both skates were on he began to deftly lace them up properly. Having him kneeling in front of me, his beautiful features on display for me to stare at, I felt my pulse race. Damn, if I wasn't new here and I'd known him for longer, having him kneel before me would have a whole different meaning. Yet I had to swallow back a groan and struggle to keep my breathing normal. It was not the time for that.

With the skates now on properly, a feat he'd finished rather quickly. Far more quickly than I would have liked, he was soon stepping away, getting back on his feet. He then held out a hand. "Shall we go onto the ice?" he asked, the guards now off to the side of the guard wall as he moved toward the door that lead to the ice, which hadn't been far from where I had sat down. Reaching up, I slowly placed my hand in his. For a second, I could see his eyes widen and his nostrils flare a bit. Like touching a live wire, something like an electrical current shot through both of us. I could tell.

"Lead the way, coach," I answered back, before letting him pull me up and lead me to the ice. One thing was for sure… this dirty little secret I'd began was going to continue for the entire time I was here. I would make damn certain of it.

To be Continued….


End file.
